


Adventure Bros

by Leticheecopae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Gun Kink, M/M, Oral, Tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leticheecopae/pseuds/Leticheecopae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles outlining some of Dirk and Jake's more 'personal' adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inked

It didn’t hurt as much as Jake had thought, a needle running through flesh, but it was making the muscle sore like he couldn’t believe. The xenon in the air made the stabs burn just the slightest as Dirk wiped blood away, eyes fully concentrated on his work. He had even removed his shades.

Jake sat as motionless as he could against one of the stone pillars, feeling the needle bite over and over and stop as Dirk applied more ink to the tip. Jake had insist that Dirk do it to him the same way he had done it to himself. No real tattoo gun, just a needle on a metal do-hicky he had thought up that helped with piercing but not with speed.

“Almost done Jake.” Dirk said softly as he wiped away the black ink and blood from Jake’s arm, making him hiss just slightly from feeling the bruising flesh being pushed against. It was the third or fourth time he had said it, and Jake just nodded. This time though it really was almost over, and when Dirk pulled back and wiped the blood and black away for the last time the items disappeared back into his sylladex.

Jake looked down at the mess on his shoulder to see the face looking out. The match to Sweet Bro. It was a little shaky, the black splotched in places, and blood beading all over, but Hella Jeff was smiling and that was all that mattered. Jake could already see the muscle bruising beneath and bit back a hiss as he rotated his shoulder.

“Any thoughts?” Dirk asked as he picked up his shades. Jake stopped the hand before it reached its destination, allowing him to see those orange, amber eyes for a few moments longer.

“I think you did a smashing job.” He replied before pulling him forwards, barely having to tug at Dirk to pull him into the kiss. He wrapped his un-inked arm around Dirk’s waist, kissing him hard and savoring it. When they finally pulled back both of them were a bit pink in the cheeks, breathing heavy.

“Think you could give me a skull next?” Jake asked with a smile.

“Whatever you want babe.” Dirk replied and kissed him again. Jake held him close, letting his tongue slide into Dirk’s mouth as he moved the still bruising arm and let out a moan mixed with the pleasure of Dirk’s touch and the pain from his shoulder. Dirk swallowed it up as Jake flexed the sore muscle.

He felt the inked face on his arm smile through the blood, ran fingers over the smiling face on Dirk’s arm with its faintly their scars. One day he would tell Dirk to give him one other tattoo, a single black circle around his left hand maybe; something he could never lose on his adventures. Like the face on his shoulder, a sign to everyone else that Jake was a happily kept male.


	2. Keep the Mask On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys learn they have a new Kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done for a prompt over on tumblr. Enjoy!

Air is a precious commodity in your world, the Krypton in the air making it too poisonous to breath outside the strange towers; and sometimes inside. The masks are the only way you can breath safely, but they have their downsides. There is no way you can kiss Jake like this, and even if you can barely see his eyes through the green of his helmet, it’s not the same.

It doesn’t stop you from fucking him in one of the tombs, your puffs of warm breath skidding over his back as they burst from your mask, quickly sliding into him as you take him from behind. He lets out a shaky moan that his mask muffles and you hate the thing, hate how your own cuts off so much to be seen of his body.

You’re not sure what prompts you to do it, but you reach out with one hand and grab him by the throat, hauling him backwards so that you’re both standing on your knees before rocking back to sit on your heels. Jake fucks himself on your cock for a moment before you squeeze his neck and his pace stutters. When you let go he lets out a shuddering gasp and rams himself back in a way that makes you both groan, though you cut his off. His hips stop for just a moment before he starts moving faster, your hand wrapped around his throat.

You can’t think of anything to say as you pant, your mask pressed into his shoulder, sending hot gusts of air over him while he is forced to be silent. You release the pressure enough to let him take in shaky breaths, the vents of his mask letting out rushes of air you can feel on the arm wrapped around his chest that let you grab his neck.

“Dirk, please.” You barely hear so you do it again, and he bounces harder. You wrap your hard around his cock, letting him fuck himself on you and fuck your hand at the same time. The hand on his throat only moves with his body, not releasing.

You can feel his body tightening as you keep the hold, everything tensing around you and making pleasure burn as you shift your hips so you go deeper and hit over that spot inside him that makes him moan. Or it would, if you weren’t keeping that from happening, only the softest sound building deep in his throat below your hand, vibrating through your fingers.

The skin around your hand is darkening just slightly as he begins to slow down, his hands reaching back to grip your hips as he fucks himself on you. He’s almost so tight now he can barely move on you, his cock dribbling pre-cum all over your fingers.

You let go.

The gasping intake of breath he makes is his undoing, and your’s. You spill into him as he spills over your hand, taking gasp of air after gasp of air through the vents in his mask, his body tilting just enough that you have to wrap your arm tighter around his chest so he won’t fall. Both of you pant through your masks, his deep and almost gasping, your's barely there.

“Was that okay?” You finally ask as you see the reddened outline of your fingers on his neck and worry that maybe you had gone just a little too hard, misread his ‘Dirk please’.

“Smashing.” Jake pants and leans back against you, your softening cock shifting inside him in a way that makes him moan and shudder. “Absolutely amazing.” You want to kiss him, but all you can do is hold him instead.


	3. Cocked and Loaded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's fun to play with guns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gun kink prompted over on Tumblr. Enjoy!

Jake had told him it was one of the most exhilarating thing to have steel between his teeth, hovering a finger over the trigger and wondering if he really had removed all the bullets before pulling to hear the click.

The metal is cold on his tongue when he laps at the tip of the barrel, eyes focussed on Jake as he takes it into his mouth slowly. He doesn’t even know if Jake has unloaded the chambers, and while he doubts he would ever put his life in danger, the idea makes him tremble. Jake’s pupils are blown wide as he watches him, sees metal slide into Dirk’s mouth, clicking just slightly against teeth as Dirk takes it down; much like he would Jake’s cock.

Dirk’s hands undo his own pants as Jake watches, holding the gun in one hand while the other goes to help jerk those pants over Dirk’s hips to his knees. Dirk tries to help remove them, leaning in before pulling back suddenly, the slighest sound of a gag following.

“Different than my cock isn’t it?” Jake asks as he jerks his pants away. Dirk moans around the gun and licks, tasting gunpowder; a harsh spicy, burn against the back of his throat. He pulls lube from his sylladex and pops the cap, holding it out to Jake. Jake reaches for it and gets a palm full of lube which he quickly spreads over his fingers before sliding his hand between Dirk’s cheeks.

He moans low around the barrel as a finger presses inside, sliding against his inner walls as Jake stretches him. He takes the unyielding gun deeper, feeling it press into his soft palate and back of throat, threatening to bruise and cut with its hardness. Jake adds a second finger and Dirk bucks, pulling off the metal in his mouth to lap at the head much as he would do to Jake any other time. Jake is quiet while he watches, breath coming in shallow pants as Dirk gives head to his gun, laps at it with all the affection he would show Jake’s own dick.

The third finger takes him by surprise and he moans low as his hips canter up. He is trembling slightly from need and the threat of the thing in his mouth.

“Bloody hell Strider.” Jake breaths before he pulls the gun back. Dirk pants as he watches Jake undo his belt quickly, moving to sit just between his thighs. Taking the lube he goes to pour it over himself when he stops. Looking up at Dirk he gives him a wicked smile before pouring the lube over the gun barrel. Dirk moans low and shakes as he spreads his legs wider, the blunt tip pressing against him, slick and cold.

When it slides inside he hisses and Jake stops, letting him adjust to the strange shape before sliding it in farther, until the trigger guard is pressing into his taint. Jake keeps his pinky on the trigger, holding the gun upside down as he moves up Dirk’s body, kissing him hard. He moans deep when Dirk’s hand wraps around his cock.

“Move it.” He says with just the barest of shakes in his voice. Jake complies, going slow and steady with the unyielding metal in somewhere so soft.

“Harder.” Dirk begs to which Jake just smiles. He goes a little faster, but he stays gentle. He wraps one hand around Dirk’s cock to make up for it, both of them stroking each other as Jake fucks Dirk with his pistol. “Jake please har-” there is a clicking sound and Dirk freezes. Jake keeps moving the gun and looks at his wide amber eyes. The hand on his cock is still, but the one he has on Dirk’s speeds up while he goes just the slightest bit rougher with the gun. Dirk groans low and bucks, a flash of pain on his face from the way the gun shifts before they fly open with another click.

“I’ll tell you right now Strider.” Jake says against his mouth. “I don’t rightly remember if I emptied all the chambers.” Its a lie, but it makes Dirk moan low and writhe as the gun speeds up again and Jake clicks another empty chamber. The sound Dirk makes has Jake breathing hard. “Eight chambers with these,” Jake says and clicks again. Another strangled sound and the feeling of precum covering his hand. Dirk’s clutching at him tight now, hands nowhere near his throbbing dick, and he could care less. Two quick clicks and Dirk is almost crying, but he doesn’t tell Jake to stop, just pants and writhes. Its getting harder to move the gun, Dirk’s insides tightening around the metal. Jake clicks again and Dirk lets out a strangled shout that he swallows down with an open mouth kiss.

“One left,” he whispers and Dirk almost sobs. “Shall I?” He doesn’t let Dirk respond, just pulls the trigger for the final click. Dirk’s entire body tenses as he cums, shaking hard as cum spashes over his lower stomach and chest, staining his shirt. Jake slowly removes the metal, feeling the muscles relax as he does. His own cock throbs painfully between his legs, begging for its own release.

“Jake, oh fuck Jake.” Dirk whispers and watches Jake pour lube over himself and line up with Dirks stretched opening.

“Hope you’re ready for the big guns.” And he gives a predatory grin. When he slides insides Dirk screams. Jake doesn’t last long after that.


End file.
